Harry and Hermione: a love story Part II
by elisagranger
Summary: A very cute love story, with some drama and a lot of fun. HPHG, RWChCh. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Harry and Hermione: a love story. Part II

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter characters, places, spells (any stuff really). JK Rowling does. I only own the plot.

Summary: a very cute love story, with some drama and a lot of fun. HP/HG, RW/CC.

A/N: this is the sequel of my last story: Harry and Hermione: a love story. Part I. It's not completely necessary to read part I to understand part II, but it will be better.

Just to remember you last chapter finished after the Halloween Dance, with Harry and Hermione together. Ron and Cho finished together too.

April was about to end, and so did the school year. Harry and Hermione had had a lot of fun and really loved each other. They spent all the time they could together, at breakfast, at lunch, at dinner, anytime. They loved the Hogsmade visits too. But everything wasn't like a fairy tale. Most of the school girls were jealous, because Hermione was dating Harry and they didn't. So they made a lot of mean things to her. A lot of rumors where invented too. Some were just childish, but others weren't and really heart them.

This was the first relationship for both, Harry and Hermione. They weren't relationship experts, and as most people their age, they were very insecure. They had a hard time keeping their relationship, and after months of love, they decided to end it all.

Hermione was very hurt. Spent hours in the bathroom crying and even sometimes she missed classed, something not very hermionish. She didn't talk much to Harry. She couldn't talk to him about her feelings (she still loved him), and because every time they talked and awkwardness appeared. They only person who knew what Hermione was going throw was Ginny. She was her best friend and was really good at love stuff, specially because she understood guys really good (who wouldn't with 6 brothers), so could help her. Hermione didn't talk a lot to Ron lately. He spent all the time he could with Cho, and when he wasn't with her, Hermione preferred not to talk to him because he is very insensitive.

Finally the year was over. Every one needed a break. The ministry employs had had a lot of work that year, so the minister had decided to give a reward to the best employs. Among the chosen ones was Arthur Weasley. The prize was a vacation for his whole family in a beach, in a secret island, so no one could find them.

When Harry received the news he was very happy for friends, but was very sad because he'll have to spend vacations with the Dursleys. Ron was sorry too because he really enjoyed Harry's companion. Ms. Weasley was aware that Ron would have much more fun if he was with friends, so told him that he could invite a friend or two, but they would have to pay for their things because the ministry only paid the family stuff.

Ron immediately sent an owl to Harry. When he received the owl back he got very exited. The Dursleys had let him go; actually they were very happy to get rid of him. The money was no problem; he had a lot at Gringotts.

His mother had told him that he could invite more than one friend. He immediately thought of Cho. They had been going out for about six months and really liked her. Ron sent an owl inviting her, but got an answer he wasn't expecting.

Dear Ron:

Hi! I've missed you a lot! When I got your letter I was very exited to spend a whole month with you in a beautiful beach. So I asked my parents, but they said NO because they didn't want me too be alone with you. They also said it would be different if another girl would go... Well I'm really sorry. I love you!

Cho

"Damn!" Ron thought, but quickly got a great idea. He run to the kitchen, were his mother was.

"Mom, I've already invited Harry."

"That's great sweetie"

"But I wanted to invite Cho too"

"Ok"

"But her parents won't let her go if she doesn't go with another girl."

"I'm sorry"

"Can I invite Hermione?"

"Then can I invite Hermione?"

"Course"

"… and Cho?"

"But Ron that's too much! No"

"Please! It would be perfect; I'd be with Cho and Harry with Hermione"

"I said no"

"Please! And they'd pay for their things, and we would behave and… Please!"

"Find, but only if you behave"

"Yes"

"And if you don't I'll send Cho, Hermione and Harry back to their homes."

"Ok. Thanks Mom" he said, gave her a kissed and run back to his room.

A/N: I hope you liked it. It's not that good but what's next is better. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi! I got only one review for last chapter, so I'm not very happy. Anyways here is the new chapter. I hope you like it.

In the last chapter:

"_Find, but only if you behave"_

"_Yes"_

"_And if you don't I'll send Cho, Hermione and Harry back to their homes."_

"_Ok. Thanks Mom" he said, gave her a kissed and run back to his room. _

When he got to his room, he immediately wrote a letter to Hermione and sent it. He sat all day in his bed looking at the window, waiting for Hermione's answer. It was late at night, and the owl had not arrived yet, so Ron went to sleep.

He woke up in the morning and the first thing he saw was his owl waiting outside the window.

Ron:

Hi! I'm so glad to hear form you. I'll be very happy to go. Thanks for inviting me. Right now I'm in South America, that's why the owl will probably last a lot to arrive. See you.

Love, Hermione

Ron was very happy. He immediately sent an owl to Cho. Around lunch time he got her answer. He was nervous. "She said yes" he screamed after reading Cho's letter, and got a "Shut up" as an answer.

Cho's parents had accepted to let her go after a long convincing process, but only for 15 days, not for the whole month. It didn't matter, it was something.

It was June 15th and all the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione were starting their vacations at the beach. To arrive they used a portkey. They arrived around 11 pm, it was a beautiful day.

They checked in the muggle hotel were Mr. Weasley had decided to stay. Then each one went to their room. Mr. Weasley was in shock with all the muggle things, specially the electronics. Mr. and Ms. Weasley had a room for themselves, Fred and George had another room, so did Ron and Harry and Ginny and Hermione. Cho was arriving on July 1st and will in the girls room.

After setting their stuff they went to the beach. When the boys arrived they saw that Hermione and Ginny were already there. Both of them were wearing bikinis. Ginny had a very white skin, and Hermione on the other hand was tuned because she had spent the first days of vacations at her pool.

"She looked great" Harry thought, but wasn't going to tell her. The boys sat next to the girls and after a while they went to the sea. The water was a little cold, but anyways they had a lot of fun. (A/N: while I write this I am at the beach! And the water is a little cold )

AT NIGHT IN THE GIRLS ROOM

"I'm not tired" Hermione said.

"I'm a little tired, but I know you. What do you wanna talk about?"

"Is not that! You're wrong."

"Fine, but I'm tired, so I'll just sleep."

"Ok, I wanna talk about Harry."

"I know you so well… So what about him?"

"Well I kinda still like him" Hermione started.

"But you're not sure, you don't know if you should tell him, and anyways you ended it."

"Exactly"

"Well I recommend you to chill, to look at him as a friend for a while and try to realize if your feeling are for real or if you just miss what you both had, not exactly him."

"Thanks Ginny. You're great, you should write a book."

"I don't know." Ginny said laughing.

"I think is going to be weird when Cho arrives and has to sleep with us."

"I think so too"

"She is like really nice, but at the same time I wouldn't know what to tell her"

"I know!"

IN THE MORNING

They had a great breakfast, were Mr. Weasley kept saying how amazing electricity was.

"Harry, yesterday I couldn't figure out how to turn on the TV" Mr. Wealey asked.

"It's pretty easy. You just have to press the "power" bottom" Harry said laughing a bit.

"Just that? No wand?"

"No" Mr. Weasley was just amazed.

Hermione tried to follow Ginny's advice "to look at Harry just as a friend", but it was hard. He missed having him as her boyfriend.

A/N: I hope you liked it. It will get better, I promise! Please review! I will reply! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for all of you who reviewed the last chapter, you made me very happy! I hope you like this chapter as much you did with the last ones.

In the last chapter:

_Hermione tried to follow Ginny's advice "to look at Harry just as a friend", but it was hard. He missed having him as her boyfriend. _

ONE NIGHT IN THE GUYS ROOM

"So what's new with you and Hermione?" Ron asked

"Nothing"

"Don't lie"

"I'm not lying!"

"Yes you are! You still like her. You look at her in a special way, you laugh at all her jokes although their not funny, you always sit next to her…"

"Well I still like her, but I won't tell her because I don't want to hurt her"

"You have to tell her!"

"No, and anyways I don't think she feels the same way."

"I think she does" Ron said and Harry didn't answer that, he just hoped Ron would be right.

The 15 first days went away, and nothing happened between Harry and Hermione, I mean nothing important happened, because they still liked each other, they looked at each other different, and spent a lot of time together. Suddenly it was July 1st. It was dinner time and Cho arrived.

After lunch everyone went to the beach, Ron and Cho had gone to "get some drinks", Ginny and the twins were at the pool, and Harry and Hermione had been left alone at the beach.

Neither of them knew what to say. Hermione started talking about school.

"So I think next year is going to be hard" Hermione said.

"Yes!" Harry said and the topic was over. An awkward silence appeared again.

Hermione, that was more mature that Harry begun.

"So what about us?" she asked and blushed a little.

"You know we ended it"

"Do you still like me?"

"Not like before" he said "Do you?"

"I don't either" she lied. She had already realized that she loved him, and "just friends" didn't work for her.

"I'm cold, I'm going to my room" he said just to leave. It was a very hot day, and he wasn't cold at all.

It was late at night. Harry alone in his room, thinking in Hermione, when Ron entered.

"Hi" Ron said.

"Hi, how was your day?"

"Great! I love Cho." He said really meaning it. "So did you talk to Hermione?"

"Yes…"

"And?"

"I lied to her, I said I didn't liked her anymore"

"Want some advice?"

"Please!"

"TELL HER!"

Cho entered the girls' room. "Hi" she said and Hermione and Ginny answered with the same. She put on her pajamas and got into her bed. The other two girls were already in her beds. None of them knew what to say.

"So how was your first day? Had fun?" Hermione asked

"Sure it was great. I had a lot of fun!" Cho answered.

"I bet you did" Ginny said. Cho blushed a little but finally all of them laughed.

"I really like your brother. He is so cute." Cho said.

"Sometime he really is" Hermione said.

"And he is such a good kisser" Cho said.

"Shut up! No details, please!" Ginny said

"So what's up with you and Harry? Are you together again?" Cho asked

"Well…" she said. She wasn't sure if she wanted to talk about that, but she could surely use advice from two girls who liked Harry. "… I don't, I mean I like him, but he doesn't" she said and tried really hard not to cry, but couldn't. Ginny sat next to her and hugged her.

"I think he does like you" Cho said.

"He told me today that he didn't" Hermione said crying.

"And what did you tell him?" Ginny asked.

"That I didn't either" Hermione said still crying.

"But what if he lied too?"

"Want an advice?" Cho asked, and Hermione nodded. "Wait a little. Harry isn't really direct and doesn't know how to deal with his feelings." Cho said reminding her own experience.

"That's true…" Hermione said "Thanks girls, I really like him. Actually his the only guy I've really liked, and kissed…"

"How funny, I've kissed your two best friends" Cho said.

"I hoped Harry was more than a friend" Hermione said.

"Just wait. Harry isn't very sensitive" Cho said "in the middle of our first date he said that he had to meet you later! I was so mad!"

"Sorry" Hermione said cheering up a little.

"Would you like to kiss him, right now?" Ginny asked.

"Mmm… well… of course!" she said and blushed, but as the lights were of, none of them noticed.

A/N: I hope you liked it. I enjoyed a lot writing it. The following chapter will be like this: a little cute and funny. Please review so I can know what you think. I will reply!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I hope you like this chapter too.

In the last chapter:

"_Just wait. Harry isn't very sensitive" Cho said "in the middle of our first date he said that he had to meet you later! I was so mad!"_

"_Sorry" Hermione said cheering up a little. _

"_Would you like to kiss him, right now?" Ginny asked._

"_Mmm… well… of course!" she said and blushed, but as the lights were of, none of them noticed. _

They woke up, it was a beautiful day. The sun was shining. They dressed up, had breakfast and immediately went to the beach.

The girls laid down in their towels and out on lotion. The guys played chess, but normal chess because muggles couldn't see the magical chess. Around 12 pm all of them were really hot.

"Hey you guys" Ginny said and the boys turned "Wanna go to the sea?"

"Course" they answered and the 7 of them, Hermione, Harry, Cho, the twins, Ron and Ginny went into the water. They had a lot of fun.

"I'm cold, lets get out." The twins said and went to out. Ginny followed them. After a while Ron and Cho left to, leaving Harry and Hermione alone.

They swam some more, when suddenly Hermione screamed and Harry looked at her to see what had happened.

"Turn around" she screamed nervously. Harry turned but did not have to see what had happened to her. Her bikini top had untied, she put it on again bit couldn't tie it. She had no choice but to ask Harry to help her. "Harry, could you help me?"

"Course, can I turn now?"

"Yes" she said and he turned. "Can you tie my bikini top please?"

"Come here" he said. She moved closer to him and he tied it. Then he laughed, Hermione was a bit nervous but laugh too.

They had lunch and went back to the beach. Some cloud appeared and more and more. In no more than 5 minutes it was raining. They run to the hotel and got dressed. They had nothing to do.

They girls were chatting in their room, when "knock-knock". They opened and there was Ron, Harry, Fred and George. "Hi" they said.

"Come on in" Ginny said.

"So what you wanna do?" Hermione asked.

"Wanna play a game?" Ginny asked.

"Truth or dare?" Ron suggested. They all nodded, except Cho who didn't know what that was. Ron quickly explained the game and she accepted to play.

"I'll start" Ginny said. "Ron: truth or dare?"

"Dare" Ron said.

Ginny didn't know what to dare him to do. She wasn't expecting "dare", she was expecting "truth". "I dare you to kiss Cho" Ginny said.

"No problem" Ron said. He moved closer to her and passionately kissed her. It had been a while and they continued kissing, now in the floor. "Get a room!" Hermione said and they broke apart. Harry was looking at them and imagining himself doing the same with Hermione.

"Fred: truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Are you dating anyone?"

"Really?" all of them asked, "Who?" Ginny asked.

"That's another question!" Fred defended himself.

"Hermione: truth or dare?"

"Truth" she said. But she really wanted to say dare and be dared to kiss Harry.

"Did you ever REALLY liked Victor Krum?"

"Not really." She said and Harry realized that he wasn't just the only guy she had ever kissed, but also the only guy she had ever liked.

"George: truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Who was the first girl you ever kissed?"

"Angelina Johnson" he said with simplicity. They weren't really surprised.

"Harry: truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"Lets see… I dare you to kiss Hermione."

Harry wanted so bad to kiss her, but didn't know if she wanted too. "Is that ok?" Harry asked to Hermione

"It's just how the game works." She said, so he moved closer to her. He gave her a soft kiss in her lips. He felt he needed more, when suddenly he felt Hermione's tongue in his mouth. He kissed her in a passionately. After a while they broke apart.

Everyone was quiet; none of them knew what to say. Harry broke the silence.

"Cho: truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Was I the first guy who kissed you?"

"No, it was Cedric."

"Harry: truth or dare?"

"Me? Again?"

"Yes" she said laughing. "Did you liked that kiss?" She asked. Harry had liked it but didn't know if he should be sincere about it. He realized Hermione should know he had liked it. "Yes"

A/N: I hope you liked it. Please review so I can know what you think about this new chapter. Please! I'll reply, I promise.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: sorry for taking long in updating but I wasn't at home in the weekend. Well here is the new chapter, I know its very short but the next will be longer and very fun.

In the last chapter:

"_Harry: truth or dare?"_

"_Me? Again?" _

"_Yes" she said laughing. "Did you liked that kiss?" She asked. Harry had liked it but didn't know if he should be sincere about it. He realized Hermione should know he had liked it. "Yes" _

Hermione didn't know what to say. She was confused. What had Harry liked? Only the kiss? Or the fact that he had kissed her? She decided not to answer to what Harry had said.

Time passed quickly and vacations were over. All of them went back to their home and prepared their school stuff.

It was September 1st. They all meet in the platform 9 ¾ and got in the Hogwarts Express. They chatted about their vacations, but hadn't a lot to say, because they've all spend their vacations together.

They arrived late at night to the school, watched who the sorting hat put each kid in a house and then had a great dinner.

Harry and Hermione sat next to each other but none of them was very expressive. After the kiss that afternoon playing truth or dare, they hadn't talked too much, but both of them knew that what they felt was love.

The first school week started and they started talking to each other again. They were usually together, but nothing more. One morning they saw and announcement:

Hogsmade visits in September:

-Saturday 19th

- Sunday 27th

Harry looked at the dates. He was thinking in what he'd do, when he realized that September 19th was Hermione's birthday. He immediately decided to ask her out that day. So a week before, September 9th , after Quidditch practice he decided to do it.

Harry entered to the common room. It was completely empty, because everyone was outside enjoying the day, but Hermione who was in a corner working in an essay.

"Hermione…" Harry said.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if maybe you'd want to go on a date with me on your birthday."

"Course" she said. She was so happy, she had never spent her birthday with a guy.

"Wanna have lunch at Hogsmade?" he asked.

"That would be good" she said smiling.

"Great" Harry said. He didn't know what more to say so he just left.

A/N: Well that's it. In the next chapter well see the date. Please review and I'll reply. Please!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Well, here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. Thanks to all of you who have reviewed. Please keep reviewing, so I can know if you like it or not. Please!

In the last chapter:

"_I was wondering if maybe you'd want to go on a date with me on your birthday." _

"_Course" she said. She was so happy, she had never spent her birthday with a guy. _

"_Wanna have lunch at Hogsmade?" he asked._

"_That would be good" she said smiling. _

"_Great" Harry said. He didn't know what more to say so he just left. _

Saturday 19th arrived. Harry woke up early, dressed up and went down to the Great Hall. Then he went to the Quidditch field because he had early practice. Around 11 he was back to the Gryffindor tower. He showered and dressed. He looked great, with light brown pants and a green Polo shirt that matched his eyes. He finished dressing up and went to the common room.

He still had to wait about half and hour for Hermione to come down. So he sat in a chair, and thought in her, in what to say to her, in how to act. About half and hour later, what seemed like 5 minutes to Harry who was very nervous, Hermione came down. "Wow she looks great" Harry thought. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a very girls pink shirt. She looked very casual but at the same time very classy. Actually she looked very hermionish.

Harry quickly stood up and walked up to her.

"Hi" she said.

"Hi. Happy birthday!" he said and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"Thanks"

"So let's go" Harry said and they left the Gryffindor tower.

They arrived to Hogsmade a little before Harry's restaurant reservation, so Hermione bought some school stuff she was missing and they went to the restaurant. It was a nice place, a little romantic but no too much. They sat down and ordered. Harry ordered something very simple, but Hermione, who had traveled around almost all the world, ordered a more sophisticated plate.

Lunch arrived and it was delicious. Both of them enjoyed the food and the companion. They talked about a lot of things, about meaningless things and about really serious thing. They laughed and just enjoyed it all.

Then they had desert. Harry paid the bill, Hermione thank him for the invitation and they left the restaurant. Neither Harry nor Hermione wanted to go back to Hogwarts; they wanted to keep enjoying the moment.

They waked around the village. But they had nothing more to do, so they started walking back to Hogwarts. Harry wanted so bad to stay there with her. "Wanna stay a little longer?" he asked. Hermione looked at him and smiled, she wanted to stay too. "Course" she said and they turned.

Harry looked at her, he really liked her. He didn't want to harm her, he didn't know how she felt about him, and he just knew he loved her. He moved closer to her. His hand touched hers. She didn't move her hand away, and that was when Harry realized that maybe she felt the same way he did. He took her hand in his. "That was great" Harry thought. She moved her hand and Harry immediately let go, because he thought she wanted that. Hermione looked at him and laughed in a very cute way. "I wanted to do this" she said and took his hand, and put her fingers between his. Harry smiled back.

They kept walking. After a while Harry looked at his watch. It was already 5 pm. It was surprising how time had quickly flown away. Harry invited her to the Three Broomsticks, were they each had a butter beer. They sat next to each other and never let go their hand. It was everything they both wanted.

It was getting dark and they had to get back to the castle. They started walking back Hogwarts when Harry asked "Who was your birthday?" Hermione smiled "It was the best I've ever had" she said in a little voice. Harry looked her in her eyes "Really?" he asked. "Really" she said and moved a bit closer to Harry. At that moment they were very close to each other. Harry kissed her. She kissed him back. It was a long but sweet kiss. After a while they broke apart and just hugged each other.

Now it was dark. They run back to the school. They arrived and Harry tried to open the castle door, but it was locked. Harry tried a spell but it didn't work. Harry knocked the door, and immediately Snape opened. It was as if he was waiting for them to arrive.

"Your late" he said. Harry and Hermione didn't answer, they knew they were late. "We're going to Professor McGonagall's office".

A/N: Well I hope u liked it. I think this chapter is so cute! Please review, Please! And I'll reply. 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hi! Well thanks for all the reviews; I was sooo happy when I read them, Thanks! Well I hope you liked this new chapter, please review when you finished.

In the last chapter:

_Now it was dark. They run back to the school. They arrived and Harry tried to open the castle door, but it was locked. Harry tried a spell but it didn't work. Harry knocked the door, and immediately Snape opened. It was as if he was waiting for them to arrive. _

"_Your late" he said. Harry and Hermione didn't answer, they knew they were late. "We're going to Professor McGonagall's office"._

They walked behind Professor Snape, knowing that nothing could ruin that day. They were still holding hands, and it looked like Snape was very angry with them being happy. He was probably looking for a reason to ground them for loving each other, but he wasn't going to find one.

They entered Professor McGonagall's office. "I found this two…" Snape started but Professor McGonagall cut him. "I know, now Severus I'll appreciate if you'd leave, I'll talk to them" Now Snape really looked angry, but anyways he left.

Harry and Hermione looked at Professor McGonagall. They were a bit nervous. She just smiled.

"Well, I'm not grounding you two" she said and Harry and Hermione felt great, they couldn't believe how lucky they were.

"You know Mr. Potter" Professor McGonagall started again "your parents used to be late every time they went to Hogsmade together" She finished, but then realized that they were holding hand so she added "and I believe for the same reason you're late today" She said and smiled. Harry and Hermione smiled back.

They left and went to the Gryffindor tower. "Good night" Hermione said. "Good night to you too" Harry said and each of them went to their room.

They woke up, it was Sunday. They didn't have a lot of homework to do, so they spent almost all the day together. They walked around the lake, they went to the Quidditch filed, and in the afternoon they visited Hagrid. When the day was over, they were very tired so they went to sleep early.

It was Monday. Harry woke up and he was in a great mood. He dressed up and went down to the common room. He looked for Hermione but couldn't find her, so he went down to the Great Hall. She wasn't there either, but he didn't worry, maybe she was at the library.

He looked at his schedule, Monday, first hour: Potion. He went for his stuff and headed to the dungeons. When he got there, he looked for Hermione. She wasn't sitting were she usually did, she was sitting in the first place, next to Snape. Harry was a bit late, so he just sat down with Neville and Ron in the last place.

That class was horrible. When it was finally over he called Hermione. He just wanted to say Hi. "Hermione" he screamed but she didn't turn. "Hermione" he called again, but it seemed as if she couldn't listen. He ran up to were she was and grabbed her by the hand. "Hi" he said. She looked at him and moved her had away from his.

"Leave me alone!" she screamed.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked confused.

"Go away! Just go!"

"Why? What have I done?" he said and tried to grab her hand again, but she quickly moved it away.

"Don't touch me, I don't want to talk to you, I don't ever want to see you again!" she finished and ran away.

"What's wrong with the girl? I love her, yesterday she liked me too, but today she doesn't, she hates me." Harry thought. "What could she be mad about, I haven't done anything bad. Have I?" Harry couldn't explain himself why on earth Hermione was so mad with him. He just knew he had to found out. He saw Ron and ran up to were he was.

"Hey! Do you know what's wrong with Hermione?" He asked

"Are you kidding?"

"Course not. Please tell me!"

"You know the thing you had last night with Parvati… she's probably mad about that, 'cause she really liked you"

"What Parvati thing? What are you talking about?"

"Don't try to fool me, I've already heard"

"Heard what?" Harry was getting really mad. He could imagine what "the Parvati thing" meant, but couldn't figure out who would be so cruel to make that up.

"So it's not true?"

"Course not!"

"I just heard that, all the girls at school are talking about that"

"I've got to find Hermione!" Harry said and ran away.

A/N: I hope you liked that. Well the story needed some drama and here it is. Please Keep reviewing so I can know what u think. Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Well, thanks for all the reviews! I hope you like this new chapter. After reading please review. Thanks.

In the last chapter:

"_Heard what?" Harry was getting really mad. He could imagine what "the Parvati thing" meant, but couldn't figure out who would be so cruel to make that up. _

"_So it's not true?"_

"_Course not!"_

"_I just heard that, all the girls at school are talking about that"_

"_I've got to find Hermione!" Harry said and ran away. _

He looked in the whole castle but couldn't find her. He decided to look for Parvati too, so he could ask her about the rumor. He finally found Parvati in the 3rd floor.

"Parvati!" he called. She turned.

"Did you invent the rumor about "us"?"

"No" she said. "I just heard it and thought you have made that up"

"So have you denied it?"

"No, I just thought it was a lot of fun" Parvati said giggling and Harry got really mad.

"You know what? The rumor has really hurt Hermione and I really like her. I would thank you if you'd deny it."

"Ok" she said as if all that was very meaningless and with that Harry got even more mad.

"You know what? Hermione is really heart, and I don't know how to fix it, she'll never believe me and I don't know what to do…" Harry said in desperation.

"If you want I can talk to her, and tell her that none of it is true."

"You'd do that? Thank you so much!"

It was late; Harry was walking back to the Gryffindor tower. He was thinking in Hermione, he just hoped Parvati had talked to Hermione and everything would be normal again.

"Move you're in my way!" Harry heard and realized it was Hermione. After saying that she quickly passed Harry, she was walking really fast. Harry thought that maybe Parvati haven't spoken to her yet, so he decided he'll fix the problem right now. He ran to the portrait and screamed the password to the Fat Lady.

He entered and immediately saw Hermione.

"Hey!" he screamed. She immediately turned around.

"What do you want!" she screamed angrily.

"Just for you to know, I haven't cheated on you." Harry screamed to her back. He was sick of how she was acting.

"Well, that's the same Parvati said. But I don't believe you two!" she screamed again and started to walk away again.

"You know what? I really love you, I wouldn't do anything to heart you, but if you won't believe me, it's your problem."

Hermione knew Harry really felt that way, and knew she loved him back. She didn't know what to do, what to say. "Well maybe it's my problem" she said and slowly turned to see Harry. Harry looked at her, she had her eyes red. She had probably spent the whole day crying.

Harry was exhausted of fighting with Hermione; he thought that maybe that was it. Maybe they weren't meant to be together. Then he thought in his feelings for her, they were bigger. He loved her. He took long time thinking in that, suddenly he realized Hermione was walking away again.

"Wait, please." He said in a soft voice.

Hermione had been waiting for that to happen, and so she turned around.

"I didn't cheat on you, and if you don't ever want to talk to me again, that's fine, but please forgive me." Harry said, very calmed.

She moved closer to where Harry was. "I forgive you"

"Thanks" Harry said and started walking towards his room. Hermione loved him, and she was sure of it. She has been all her life waiting for the right guy, and there he was walking to his room. He was tired of waiting. She ran up to were he was and touched his arm. He turned around. Hermione looked at him in the eyes and kissed him. He was so happy; he had wanted to do that all day but hadn't have the chance to. After a while they broke.

"Hermione, would you go out with me?" Harry asked.

"Of course!"

A/N: Well, that was a nice chapter; I hope u liked it as much as I did. Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Well, I took a long time to do his chapter, case I started school this week and I've haven't had a lot of free time. Anyways here it is!

In the last chapter:

"_Thanks" Harry said and started walking towards his room. Hermione loved him, and she was sure of it. She has been all her life waiting for the right guy, and there he was walking to his room. He was tired of waiting. She ran up to were he was and touched his arm. He turned around. Hermione looked at him in the eyes and kissed him. He was so happy; he had wanted to do that all day but hadn't have the chance to. After a while they broke. _

"_Hermione, would you go out with me?" Harry asked._

"_Of course!"_

Harry immediately ran up to her and kissed her. They both felt very good, they knew that was meant to be.

Harry and Hermione were dating, and they enjoyed it. They spent a lot of time together; there were usually holding hand and kissing. One time they were coming out of an especially boring potion class, and couldn't hold it anymore, so they threw their book to the floor and mad out. "You're not aloud to do that in the hallway!" they heard Professor McGonagall scream and immediately broke apart.

Hermione and Harry blushed; they didn't know what to say. "Professor McGonagall, we didn't mean to do that, I mean we… we" Hermione didn't know how to complete that sentence.

"Please calm down Ms. Granger, you will not receive punishment this time, but next times please wait till you get to the Gryffindor tower". Hermione was so relieved, "Thanks" she said.

Harry and Hermione silently picked up their stuff, which was all around the floor. Then they started walking to the common room.

"Sorry" Hermione said in a blush. She was a little embarrassed of kissing anyone in public.

"Don't be, you did nothing wrong" Harry said and kissed her in the cheek.

"Love you" Hermione said. "I love you too" Harry answered back.

Time went away and suddenly it was December. Vacations began. Ron was stay at the burrow with his family, but had no permission to invite friends, because their parents had decided that those holidays were going to be entirely familiar. Hermione was going to her parents' house, and Harry had to go to the Dursleys'.

"Bye Harry" Hermione said at Kings Cross Station "So where is Ron? Your staying with him right?"

"No" Harry said sadly. "You knew that…"

"No I did not! I thought you were going there!"

"No, well bye the Dursleys are waiting" Harry said

"Wait! Maybe you would like to come with me? I mean, only if you can, only if you want…"

"Really? I'd be so happy! Wait, do your parents know we're daiting?"

Hermione looked and him "No… but I'll tell them right know and I'll ask if you can stay" Hermione said and ran to them. After a few seconds she was back.

"Theysaidyoucancome" Hermione said really quickly.

"Come again please" Harry said.

Hermione took a deep breath. "They said you could come right now!" she looked very happy.

Harry was very happy too. He told the Dursleys and after they gave him ma whole speech about the time they had lost, he went to meet Hermione's parents. Hermione presented him as his boyfriend, and after that they to the car.

Harry was very happy he was going to Hermione's house, he had never been there. He was a bit nervous too, but expected to have an amazing time. Hermione was nervous too, he had never invited a boy over to sleep, and was embarrassed of showing affection to Harry in front of her parents.

They arrived to the Grangers house. Harry had a room for himself and after setting his stuff he went for dinner. They all had dinner in a huge dinning room, and it was a little awkward because Hermione's parents keep asking questions such as "How long have you dated my daughter?" "Have you ever kissed her?" and "What are your intentions with my daughter?"

Every time Harry was asked that kind of questions he blushed a little and Hermione did a lot. They weren't entirely sincere about their relationship, especially in the "have you kissed my daughter?" answer. Harry didn't know what to answer so Hermione did "Just once" she said and her parents expression was terrible so she added "But it was very little". Harry laughed a little; he was imagining what Hermione's parents would have done if they had herd the truth.

After dinner they went upstairs. Harry went to the bathroom and put on her pajamas. When he was going back to his room he saw Hermione. She was in pajamas too. Harry went to her room. "Good night" he said and kissed her. "Thanks for inviting me" he said and kissed her again. "Thanks for being her" she said and this time she kissed him. Harry went to his room and imagined that Mr. Granger wouldn't be happy if he had seen them kissing and especially in their pajamas.

A/N: I hope you liked it. I hope you like what's next too. Please review! Please!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hi! I know you probably hate me right now, because I took so long in updating, but I didn't have time. I really didn't. I started school about 2 weeks ago and I have been full of work, anyways here it is, I hpe you liked it. Please review so I can know if you liked it or not. Thanks.

In the last chapter:

_After dinner they went upstairs. Harry went to the bathroom and put on her pajamas. When he was going back to his room he saw Hermione. She was in pajamas too. Harry went to her room. "Good night" he said and kissed her. "Thanks for inviting me" he said and kissed her again. "Thanks for being her" she said and this time she kissed him. Harry went to his room and imagined that Mr. Granger wouldn't be happy if he had seen them kissing and especially in their pajamas. _

Harry woke up. It was late. He went to the bathroom and realized that Hermione was already dressed, so he quickly dressed up and went to the kitchen to have breakfast.

"Hi" he said to Hermione, who was sitting in the kitchen.

"Hi. Come here, I'll make you breakfast" Hermione prepared breakfast and they both sat in the table.

"So, where are your parents?" Harry asked.

"Its' Monday, they are working. So what you wanna do today?"

"I don't know. Maybe we can go to the movies."

"Ok"

After a while they were ready to go to the mall. They arrived. It was a small mall. Hermione did some shopping and after that they went to the food court and had lunch. Then they went to the movies.

Harry bought to tickets for a movie they hadn't heard before but thought might be good. It was a drama movie. Hermione hated them, because she always cried with them. She didn't want to cry in front of Harry, so she tried very hard not too. They were watching an especially sad part and she couldn't hold it anymore. She stared crying and Harry quickly realized she was because she wiped her tears very often.

"What's wrong?" he asked really worried.

"Nothing"

"Come on!"

"The movie"

"What's wrong with the movie?"

"It's a sad movie you idiot"

"Oh…" He couldn't understand why she was crying. Anyways he moved closer to her and hugged her. Harry hugged her for a while but then moved away, because he couldn't see well. He took her hand.

They arrived to the Granger's house around 8 pm. Hermione's parents were already there. They had dinner, and after that they stayed in the living room chatting. Hermione's parents went to sleep and they started kissing. Suddenly Mrs. Granger entered into the living room and they broke apart. It was too late, they had been seen.

"I was just looking for this" she said, took a sweater and left.

Harry and Hermione didn't know what to say, so they just remained quiet. Hermione's mother was in quit a shock, because Hermione had told them they haven't ever kissed. There were to options, the first would be that her mother would think that was the first time they had ever kissed, or she would think she didn't know a lot of things.

Harry and Hermione went to sleep. When they woke up Hermione's mother called them. "Hermione, please come down". Hermione was a bit nervous. She didn't know how to explain what happened before.

"Yes?" she said

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about what I saw yesterday"

"What about that?" Hermione said trying to sound calmed.

"Well I know you are dating, but I didn't know you kissed each other" Hermione's mother said. The situation was awkward.

"Now you know" she said and started walking away.

"Wait!" her mother said.

"Was that the first time you've kissed him?" Hermione didn't know what to answer.

"No" she said.

"Can I know went was it? Was it this week?"

"It was long ago, about a year ago." Hermione said and started walking away again.

Her mother was going to stop her again, but didn't. She thought it would be useless, she already knew what she wanted to.

The next Harry and Hermione went back to Hogwarts. The next day, they started classes again. The first they had on Monday was double potions. They arrived to the Dungeons and Professor McGonagall was there. All the students were surprised to see her there.

"Dear students, I'm happy to announce you that Professor Snape won't be working here anymore. The reason is simple, he invented a terrible rumor" After saying that she looked at Harry and Hermione. Hermione was really mad, she couldn't believe a professor could invent a rumor like that, and she was really happy Snape wouldn't be working there anymore.

"We haven't found a new potions professor yet, so you have free time. If you want to can go to Hogsmade, but have to be back when your next class starts.

Harry and Hermione went to Hogsmade. They had a great time, walked around the village and had a butterbear.

While they were walking they saw in a store, a magazine that in the front page said "The boy who lived founds true love" Under that there was a picture of Harry and Hermione holding hand. They smiled and didn't give much importance to the magazine.

The magazine was right; Harry Potter had found his true love. Hermione was sure she had too. They kissed. They were in love.

THE END

(just for you to know: they lived happily ever after)

A/N: Well, this was it. I enjoyed a lot writing it, and I hope you enjoyed readying it as well. Please review this last chapter so I can know if you liked it or not. Thanks a lot to all of you who followed the story. Thanks! Bye, Elisa.

If you would like to know a little about me, please send me a message. I promise I'll reply it.


End file.
